


i’d give anything

by yourbumblebee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbumblebee/pseuds/yourbumblebee
Summary: "‘Cause I’d give anything for you.Yes, I’d give anything to relive everything we knew."Heartbreak, yearning, love, and happiness.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	i’d give anything

**Author's Note:**

> my self-indulgent catradora fic based off of the song from rapunzel's tangled adventure, or as i like to call it, i spontaneously sit down and write 1.5k words in a short span of time after finishing three essays because season 5 wrecked me.

**_I know we've grown apart_ **  
**_It breaks my heart in two_ **  
**_I miss your company_ **  
**_The closeness we once knew_ **

Not a day went by where Adora didn’t miss Catra.

She could tell herself that it was over all she wanted. Remind herself that Catra was the enemy now, and that she didn’t see Adora, _She-Ra_ , as anything but an obstacle in her way to ultimate power. But no matter how many times she told herself this, which had become a daily reminder right up there with “remember to eat and drink and sleep”, she couldn’t bring herself to hate Catra. To loathe her. To think of her as the enemy that she was and the person she had become.

She tried to. By _god_ , she tried to. But even when discussing battle strategies with the Princess Alliance and trying to make it sound like she would go to whatever lengths to destroy Catra and the Horde she needed to, the reactions of the princesses around her indicated that her performance was anything but convincing.

She always found herself asking where things went wrong. Where exactly her and Catra’s relationship, which had been unbreakable up until then, even growing up in a place like the Fright Zone, had withered and broken. Had it been in the Whispering Woods that fateful day, when she had begged Catra to come with her and she said no? Had it somehow been before that, or even after?

Adora and Catra had promised each other a long time ago that they’d look out for and protect each other. It was a promise Adora had kept whenever Shadow Weaver talked down to Catra or whenever any of the other Horde kids had made fun of her. It was a promise Catra had kept whenever Adora felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders or whenever nobody in the Horde, besides Catra, had seen her as anything other than their future Force Captain and path to victory.

And despite facing Catra time and time again, despite fighting her for the sake of her friends and the Rebellion, Adora still couldn’t find it in her to completely break that promise. Adora could only hope that Catra felt the same somewhere beneath her villainous exterior.

_**I won't pretend to know** _  
_**Just what you're going through** _  
_**But I'd give anything for you** _  
_**Yes, I'd give anything to relive everything with you** _

It was strange having Catra back by her side after all this time.

There was still a rift between them. So many thoughts and words and feelings unsaid, pushed aside for the greater goal of defeating Horde Prime. Adora understood why and held most of her own feelings back for that same reason, but she wished she could sit down and talk to Catra. About everything. About them.

She couldn’t help but look at Catra every time the other woman is distracted by something else. It’s been forever since she’s been able to look at Catra without actively being against her, and it’s nice, especially after everything that’s happened.

She couldn’t help but notice the little things now. The little tufts of fur on her face made visible by her newly cropped hair, the freckles littering her face seeming more noticeable than usual, the gleam in Catra’s blue and yellow eyes hard for Adora to look away from. The way her hand was soft in her own, fitting almost like it was made to be intertwined with her own.

She tried to keep her thoughts from wandering to the adoration she felt for Catra, made stronger by the fact that even after everything, Catra saved Glimmer and sacrificed herself for Adora’s sake. Because she wanted to do one good thing in her life… for _Adora_.

But they’re in the middle of a war, the biggest battle of their lives. She-Ra’s back and her friends are chipped and Horde Prime is taking over Etheria. Distractions aren’t allowed, she won’t let herself forget that. She has the weight of the world on her shoulders, so she’ll ignore the warm feeling she gets whenever Catra smiles at her or laughs at her or touches her, and she certainly won’t let herself think about how Catra almost seems to be looking at her with just as much adoration as Adora looks at her with.

_**So if you find that you're in darkness or despair** _  
_**Though you won't turn to me** _  
_**Please know I'll be right there** _  
_**Name any sacrifice** _  
_**I'll pay the price that's due** _

It was almost too good to be true.

Adora had prepared herself all this time to inevitably sacrifice herself for the sake of Etheria; to activate the heart and eradicate Horde Prime, and herself in the process.

To think… here she was, perfectly alive, kissing Catra. It felt surreal. It was something she’d thought about before, it was hard not to after everything they’d been through since they were kids. But ever since Catra had left and Adora had joined the Princess Alliance, Adora hadn’t let herself think of those more intimate thoughts regarding her best friend turned enemy. Those thoughts had started resurfacing once Catra had joined the Rebellion, but she still attempted to smother those feelings for the good of Etheria. A habit she had just now realized stemmed from Shadow Weaver and her constant insistence that Adora’s relationship with Catra was a distraction and only caused problems.

They didn’t have to deal with Shadow Weaver’s abuse anymore, and the fact that their love had pretty much saved the world, as sappy as it sounded when Adora thought about it like that, pretty much proved just how wrong Shadow Weaver had been.

She slowly pulled away, laughing in adoration when she felt Catra cling on to her tighter. “I just wanna sit up, I’m not going anywhere.” Adora told her, knowing that after what had just gone down, Catra would freak out if she thought Adora was trying to leave again. Catra nodded slowly at her reassurance, loosening her grip enough for Adora to sit up. Adora situated herself in a more comfortable position, pushing herself against Catra’s side.

Catra smiled and flushed, the reality of what they had just done finally setting in. But the unspoken feelings that Catra had just revealed, the feelings that Adora shared, outweighed any embarrassment they felt. Adora pulled Catra back to her, wrapping her arms around the other woman tightly. Catra purred softly, something Adora had noticed she was doing more often, and buried her face in the crook of Adora’s neck. They needed to have a serious conversation, about everything. But for now, as she sat wrapped around the woman she loved, Adora finally let herself be selfish.

_**'Cause I'd give anything for you** _  
_**Yes, I'd give anything to relive everything we knew** _  
_**Yes, I'd give anything** _  
_**For you** _

Looking at her reflection through the water falling from the waterfall in her and Catra’s room, Adora had a strange sense of déjà vu.

The feeling only strengthened as her wife ran into the room, running away from Glimmer and joking about how she would torture Catra if she got her hands on her hair. As Bow walked in and wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist, complaining about them missing Scorpia’s first ball. As Catra held out her hand and asked Adora if she was coming with the smile on her face that Adora had grown to love more than anything.

It took her a minute to put the pieces together. This was the future that she had wanted, the future that Horde Prime had dangled in front of her and told her she’d never have. The future that she thought she’d never see after destroying the heart of Etheria.

It all hit her at once. She was finally here. She had saved Catra, saved Etheria, brought magic back to the universe. And now she was about to attend the first Princess Prom hosted by one of her closest friends, side by side with Catra, Glimmer, and Bow; the three most important people to her. The love of her life and her two best friends.

Catra raised her eyebrow, wiggling her hand in front of her. “Hey, Adora?” She questioned teasingly, using her signature catchphrase to get her wife’s attention. “You zone out or something? Glimmer and Bow are ready to go, are you ready?” Adora snapped out of it, zoning all of her attention back on Catra. On the present that she didn't think she'd live to see.

Adora giggled, reaching out and intertwining Catra’s fingers with her own. She let her love pull her out into the hall, where Glimmer teleported them all to Scorpia's kingdom. As she spent the night dancing with Catra, laughing with Glimmer and Bow, catching up with the newly engaged Scorpia and Perfuma, and helping Mermista wrangle a very drunk Seahawk; Adora realized that everything in her life had led up to this. All the pain, all the heartbreak, all the agony; it had led her to where she was now. It had led her to being a treasured hero of Etheria and it had led her to being surrounded by the people she loved. Catra pulled Adora close and kissed her softly, and Adora couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
